Darkness To The Throne
by MisPlacedFaerie
Summary: What happens when the girl we all knew isn't as good as we thought? This year spirals out of control as Hermione learns new things about her father and her arranged marriage. How will she fight back? (HG-DM FIC)
1. Prologue

16-year-old Hermione was sick of it all, the pain, the torment, and whom the world thought she was. "I'm sick of hiding who I REALLY am," she muttered angrily as she stomped off to her mother's bedroom. "Why do I have to be his project instead of his DAUGHTER!" Her black strap up boots clicked against the polished glass floor as she stormed into her mothers room, only to find out that she was sleeping, "no surprises here" Hermione thought as she shook her mothers slender, pale shoulder. "Mother wake up its almost noon for Christ's sake" her mother stirred sleepily while she sat there impatiently waiting. As her mother turned over Hermione examined the black dark mark that glistened in the darkness of the room. "Why did you wake me up?" her mother exclaimed sleepily as Hermione's attention was brought away from the mark on her mothers shoulder, "I wanted to talk to you about me going back to Hogwarts, this year I want to go as myself, Hermione Marie Riddle, not this ugly muggle born Hermione Granger" she spat the name out like it was dirt. "Bloody hell Hermione what would your father think?" "I'm surprised he cares, he's like never here, I'm surprised he knows my REAL name" "Hermione, he's your father, but he is also the dark lord, he is not able to show love," her mother explained impatiently. ] "Then how is it you had me? Love must've had some part in it!" "Well he put a spell on me to make me pregnant, and when he found out it was a girl he was furious, but I made him promise not to kill the child and promised that you would do evil work just like him" "So what your telling me is that you were used just for an heir to the riddle throne?" her mother shook her head "MOTHER how could you be used like that?" "Well there was a time where I thought he loved me but that was only in public, then when we got home he turned completely" "And why did u stay with him" Hermione asked impatiently "Because I guess I still loved him, and the dark side, and the benefits that would come out of me being the dark lords wife" Hermione walked out of her mothers room in a huff, completely forgetting why she needed to talk to her so badly. And then it hit her... Her initiation.. (A/N/- I really need a beta reader... its gonna be coming along but the sooner I get one the faster I can add more to it!) 


	2. The Announcement

Draco Malfoy was not only one of the most well known young (A/N he's 16) wizards of his age; he was also one of the best looking. (A/N this is for Erin and Judy) and trust me when he wanted something, he got it. Up until a couple of days ago he loathed all mud-bloods, but in particular, Hermione Granger, but what he didn't know was she wasn't who he thought she was; Her real identity was Hermione Marie RIDDLE! He had just recently learned this after he himself had received the dark mark, and was allowed into meetings.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Draco you are all of sixteen, and it is time you look for your bride" Lucius said solemnly.  
  
"Father" Draco said, "I AM only sixteen, don't you believe that this is a bit young to be getting married, and besides who am I going to get married to, that pugged face whore Pansy Parkinson? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
Lucius walked up to Draco from where he was sitting and talked directly into his face" YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER IN THAT TONE! Your mother and I were both married when we were your age, and we had been betrothed since birth, and now when I say y" He was interrupted by Draco's sputter of disbelief  
  
"So am I supposedly betrothed to someone? How is it that I haven't heard about this before?"  
  
"I told you once boy do not." He was once more interrupted by another voice, a chillingly cold voice, and he turned around realizing that another person had arrived, if you could call him a person at all.  
  
"Hello my lord" Draco muttered as he bent down to kiss his lord robes  
  
"Rise Draco and get back into the circle with the rest of them" Lord Voldemort slithered, and he continued "I think it is time that I introduced you all to my daughter, for those of you who haven't really SEEN her, I would like to present Hermione Marie Riddle"  
  
There was a hush throughout the room as a figure in black stepped out of the shadows and walked gracefully to Voldemorts side and pulled down her hood, there was a hush that went through the crowd  
  
"Granger?" Draco stuttered stupidly, because it was Granger, but she looked entirely different from when he last saw her in school, Brown busy haired bookworm Hermione was gone, this Hermione had Long black hair that fell to her waist, a shapely figure, and blue eyes, cold as ice.  
  
"You seem surprised to see me Draco, but then again after spending all that time looking like that dirty thing (A/N she's referring to a mudblood) I was surprised to see myself too" "I would like to make an announcement," Voldemort interrupted "Before September there shall be a wedding, uniting these two under my bond, and together they shall have the next heir to my throne"  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other in shock  
  
End Flashback 


	3. The Right Kind of Wrong

Chapter 3-The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
"Father what are you talking about" Hermione exclaimed as she whirled around to gaze at her father.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said my dear" Voldemort said in a curt voice "You two will get married, this has been the plan ever since you two were born. The two worlds strongest and wealthiest Teens will give us the heir to the Throne of Darkness, it is as the prophecy says it will be"  
  
"But...my lord" Draco bursted out "I don't even know WHO she is, all these years I have considered her the filthy mudblood Granger..."  
  
"Enough of this foolish talk, the meeting is over, all of you go now!"  
  
One by one the death eaters dissapparated away until only Voldemort and his daughter remained.  
  
"Father," Hermione said slowly, careful not to try her fathers patience " don't you think it wise if me and the young mister malfoy would grow to know each other before a bonding like this? I am not sure if I am comfortable with this without KNOWING the person I shall be wed to."  
  
Voldemort thought about this for a little while before coming up with an answer" Inside sources have informed me that you are to be head girl and head boy at Hogwarts, which means you share a dormitory. And no one would ever find out"  
  
"Yes father, it sounds perfect but I want to be shown for who I really am next year, not the filthy mud blood granger, but for who I really am, Hermione Marie Riddle! How is Draco supposed to know who I am if I'm under that filthy disguise?"  
  
"You shall remain as Hermione Granger to the school, but after hours when u are alone with Draco you may take off your disguise and show yourself, but be careful daughter, there are traitors everywhere."  
  
.:the next Morning:.  
  
"Bloody hell, I feel like I have a hang over," Hermione muttered as she got out of bed, she rang the little bell that was on her night stand, "  
  
"Missy come here" she yelled for her house elf  
  
The house elf came scrambling "yes mistress?" she squeaked as she scurried over to the bed.  
  
"Bring me my breakfast, and make it snappy" Hermione said grumpily The house elf ran away quickly, afraid to test her mistress's temper, which is so like her fathers.  
  
"Ugh this year is going to be torture, for the sixth time in a row " Hermione thought to herself. "Well at least the company is better"  
  
"Ohmigod Hermione you sooo did not just think that, I mean this is Draco Malfoy, the slimy git who gave u problems all these years"  
  
But in a distant voice she heard "But that was before he knew who you really were"  
  
"Ugh this is going to suck" Hermione said as Missy came running with her tray.  
  
"Do you know where my mother is" Hermione asked the tiny elf  
  
"Yes, Missy heard older mistress talking about going shopping in Paris, and she left younger mistress a note" She said while handing Hermione a note  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have gone shopping with Mrs.Parkinson, I shall be back around noon time  
  
Love Always,  
Mum  
  
"Oh great, so when I really need her she's not here, she is the only one who will listen to me about what its like being around the boy who lived, and the weasel, god I wish they would just die"  
  
Just then another house elf came in  
  
"Mistress, there is someone waiting at the door for you, a young man"  
  
"Ok, leave me now, I must change"  
  
She did some quick spells to get dressed and she applied heavy eyeliner, mascara, and gloss. She took one last look in the mirror and apparated down to the waiting room  
  
"Well it certainly took you long enough, I heard of women putting their faces on but really..." Came a familiar drawl, Hermione whirled around to see Draco Malfoy, standing there with his familiar smirk on his face, and even though their faces didn't show it, both of their hearts fluttered as their eyes locked. 


End file.
